


The Drawing

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, artistic!Kara, nosy!Cat, sleeping!Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's been working on something for an hour and Cat wants to know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawing

CatCo London is a thirteen hour flight from National City and they are already ten hours into the flight. Cat is officially bored, she finished what little work she had left over an hour ago and she is too keyed up to sleep, likely because she is excited that Carter is going with her on this trip. She glances to her right and smiles at her son, curled into the luxury seat of the CatCo Jet. She brushes her fingers lightly through his hair and rubs a thumb lightly across his brow, smiling wider when the gentle touch smoothes out the crinkled skin there.

She looks across the table in front of her and is surprised to find Kara still working on something. They’d both left portions of work to complete on the plane, for the simple fact that neither of them could ever sleep through the whole flight, but Kara should have easily finished it several hours ago, the girl rarely ever left more than a few things to work on. Kara is concentrated on whatever it is she is working on, her pencil moving across the page in a way that makes Cat wonder if she is working on work or something else. There is a wrinkle between Kara’s eyes as she continues with whatever it is before her. Cat lifts her phone from her lap and pulls up one of the games she would swear are not on her phone.

The mind numbing game is something that Carter got her hooked on. It’s a disney game and there are little stuffed things to go with it, of which Carter has many. She hates the game but it keeps her from being horribly bored and it gives her time to think. Except she’s not sure what she really needs is time to think. She definitely shouldn’t be thinking about the woman across from her and how she wishes that she’d never imposed the strictly professional relationship between them. Except if their relationship was strictly professional why was Kara with her and Carter when she could have easily brought Siobhan or better still not brought an assistant at all. She didn’t really need one after all. This wasn’t exactly a business trip. Two days worth of business during a week long trip did not make it a business trip, it made it a vacation, with her son and her assistant.

Her last game ends and she glances at the time, finding that she’s wasted an hour on the stupid thing. She looks over at Kara and finds the young woman in the exact same position as before, brow furrowed and hand moving carefully across the paper. “What are you doing?” she finally asks, voice quiet so as not to wake Carter.

“Nothing,” Kara says simply, voice stiff and Cat is reminded that she’s not supposed to want to know things about her assistant. She sinks back into her chair, she’s only now realizing just how much she’s messed up.

Without a word, Kara stands and makes her way back to the restroom, leaving her notebook open on the table. Cat holds her phone over the notebook and snaps a quick picture before pulling the device back to her chest. Kara is just stepping out of the restroom when Cat pulls up the picture she’d taken of the younger woman’s notebook. Cat’s breath catches in her throat when she takes in the detail of the sketch displayed in the photograph. It’s a picture of her, a drawing of her.

She’s not prepared for the way Kara has drawn her, like she’s some kind of angel or goddess. The angle is perfect and the strokes of the pencil bring her features into perfect focus and her eyes seem to sparkle even in charcoal. The way Kara has captured her concentration as she works and the way she’s depicted the glasses on Cat’s face and the second set caught between her teeth, something Cat is aware she does far too often. She glances at Kara once more as the younger woman turns a page in her sketchbook. Kara’s eyes meet Cat’s, she smirks a bit and then looks at Carter, observing the sleeping boy before she lowers her head and returns pencil to paper. Cat smiles slightly, “I expect to see both finished products, Kiera,” she says, nestling back into her seat. “The art department may end up with a new member yet,” she closes her eyes and tries to pretend like the happy little smile on Kara’s lips hasn’t sent her heart into a bit of a flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cat and Kara are on Cat's plane for a business trip. Cat sees her assistant writing during an hour and when Kara goes to the toilet Cat finds that's a beautiful drawing of her.


End file.
